Gnerl Fighter Pod (Robotech)
BACKGROUND A large craft with a formidable armament, the Gnerl is the primary mass-production fighter for the Zentradi forces. Though possessing only a minimally aerodynamic hull, the Gnerl is nonetheless capable of operation within a planetary atmosphere by relying upon powerful thrusters and variable cant vectoring planes that double as control surfaces in an atmosphere. In space, the craft is ever more nimble and is capable of maintaining pace with the veritech fighters of the RDF. In combat, the Gnerl's primary weapon is a forward mounted, triple-barrel beam gun that can fire rapid bursts from the non-rotating barrels (the gun discharges from each barrel in sequence). In addition to the main gun, the Gnerl features six internal missile launchers capable of firing up to four missiles in a single volley. A reliable craft with plenty of firepower, the Gnerl was used extensively during the First Robotech War. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 93 and it was called the Fighter Pod New Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 184 and it is called the Gnerl Model Type - Gnerl Class - Fighterpod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Cockpit - 95 Winglets (3) - 50 ea Particle Gun - 60 Missile Launchers (3) - 50 ea Engines (3) - 75 ea AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Atmosphere - 1400kph at sea level, 5890 at 40km altitude (craft is transatmospheric) Space - mach 11 Range - 5000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, 175 hours of continuous use on 20 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 17.4m Length - 12.0m Width - 12.0m Weight - 34 tons Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 6d6 per blast, 4d4x10 per short burst, 4d6x10+15 per medium burst, 6d6x10 per long burst, 9d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher (3) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 missiles per launcher (18 total) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 Initiative +3 Ranged strike +2 dodge +2 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)